NSFW!
by xxxCastielsWingBonerxxx
Summary: Dean and Sam realize their love for each other, and they must stop Lucifer's giant boner from destroying the earth! It's very graphic.


So it was a wonderful day in Supernatural land and Dean and Sam had just made a the killings of that dick cheese tool ass fucker moose sexer Castiel.

"THIS IS GOODLY" said Dean, "WE HAVE MADE THE DESTROYING OF THE BAD AND EVERYONE IS HAPPY AND NOT DEAD NOW"

Sam was bent over his maekup compact, putting on his luxrious pink and blue spit lipstick. It was time for him to confess that he was horrifyingly homosexual and horny for his lovely brother.

"Dean," Sam boldly murmured, turning to show Dean his makeup caked manface. "I am totally homosexual for you. I will suck on your rockhard fucktool."

Dean GASPED and batted his LUCICIOUS FOURTY LASHES. "Sam, do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do" Sam flew over to Dean and started awkwardly rubbing his still fully clothed body on Dean's manpeen.

"Sam my dick has never been more flacid." Dean said bluntly.

Sam just got down on his knees, probably soaking them in Castiel's blood since he was bleeding like a poked pig, and pulled Dean's zipper down with his teeth, damaging the teeth of the zipper in the process. DEAN'S MASSIVE DONG JUMPED OUT AND HIT SAM IN THE FACE.

"OH SHIT" yelled Dean!

"I'VE BEEN SLOBBERKNOCKERED BY A POWERFUL YOGURT CANNON" yelled Sam!

After recovering from the shock of being pummeled by bear man sausage (Dean does not believe in underwear), Sam dramatically ripped his own clothes off. Like, all off. Underwear and all off.

DEAN GASPED AT THE HORROR OF SAM'S ENORMOUS NIPPLE TUMORS. Sam just struted his fabulous titty milk launchers around like they were an Oscar.

"Sam. Sammy. My dick is as flacid as flacid can be." Dean said, as he does not find Sam's nipple tumors erotic in the slightest, and in fact, finds them to be quite nasty.

"DEAN" said Sam, "THE FATE OF THE WORLD DEPENDS ON HIS HAVING ROUGH NASTY SEX OVER CASTIEL'S CORPSE. LETTUCE FUCK."

Sam dropped on his hands and knees, ass out, and Dean just decided to stick his weiner warrior in him dry. Sam naturally started howling and jumping up and down, probably taking Dean for a ride, because he was an idiot who didn't even bother to lube up.

"Okay okay I'll take it out!" Dean shouted like mad, and then he took his dick out of Sam. So now Dean has to look for lube, hmmm, there's Castiel's corpse, a bottle of lube, a toad... perfect! Dean tore off Castiel's trenchcoat and wrapped it around his disco stick, because the fabric is super plush and can absorb all the yogurt he ejects.

"Alright Sam, my dick is as mummified as King Tut!" SAM WAS SO HAPPY HE NEARLY EJACULATED ON THE SPOT.

Dean shoved his magnificent sperm catapult back into his brother's super tight ass womb. And then he pumped and pumped and pumped and by now I'm sure Castiel's precious trenchcoat is super stained with all the love fluids coarsing between the two horny boys.

AND THEN DEAN CAME AND IT ROCKETED SO FAR UP SAM IT WENT OUT HIS MOUTH. Sam not being one to waste sperm licked it all up because tasty delicious Winchester babies must be saved.

And then Dean pulled his man wee out of Sam, but left the trenchcoat crammed up his asshole. He tried to zip up his pants, when...

"OH FUCK OH ASS OH OW!" Due to the broken zipper, Dean's pink flobberworm was now stuck, in super boner mode, and bleeding everywhere!

This was not enough for Sam; he was still soooo stimulated and horny. So he saw Dean's bleeding eiffel tower and Castiel's corpse, and he got a horrifying idea. He grabbed Dean's penis and smeared blood all over himself before advancing on poor Castiel's dead body.

"Castiel... I am about to fuck your ass up so bad, GOD HIMSELF FEELS IT"

With these words, Sam bit Castiel's pants and ripped them off with his teeth. And then he shoved his yogurt cannon up Castiel's dead, decaying ass. I'm sure if Castiel was alive, he would be moaning and beating his pulsing wing boners of justice.

Dean looked over at Sam. "What the fuck dude, you're using my penis blood to have sex with a dead angel! ... Holy shit do you think I can use his mouth to get my penis out of this zipper?"

And with that, Castiel's corpse was getting an assful and a mouthful of Winchester weiners. I'm sure wherever he is, he is proud of this.

Well that entire experience with Castiel's body was SO HOT, HE CAME BACK ALIVE TO FIND HIMSELF WITH DICKS IN TWO OUT OF THREE HOLES.

While any normal person would freak the fuck out and bite Dean's eiffel tower off, Castiel thought this was so gay and so erotic that he just let it happen and decided to jerk off his own dick too, how glorious.

Soon Dean came, and the cum was so fucking powerful it shot down Castiel's throat, out his ass, and up Sam's dickhole. Tragically beautiful.

Dean pulled his throbbing stick out of Castiel's mouth, and through the power of God, his weenieman had come out of the zipper, hooray! Sam meanwhile came and the cum shot out of Castiel's mouth and on to Dean's penis. Sam pulled his bloody dick out of Castiel's virgin booty.

"Whoa dude... what happens when Castiel cums?" Sam asked, as he just noticed Castiel was furiously jerking off his weiner.

"I dunno. Holy shit we're gonna find out." THE TWO GAYS WATCHED INTENTLY.

And that's when it happened. Castiel came so hard the cum launched itself into space, and his orgasm was so intense, the entire earth shook, windows shattered, buildings collapsed, and light posts fell over. Castiel orgasms; 2 dead, 35 injured.

Suddenly by magic, Lucifer appeared! He had heard Castiel's orgasm from Hell.

"What's going on here!?" Lucifer shouted!

"An orgy." Dean said innocently.

"Well I demand I be a part of this!" He screamed, as he violently flexed and his pants sheared off. Everyone stared, amazed, at his 10 foot long penis. Where does he hide that thing?

"How... how the Hell are we supposed to fit that thing up our asses?" Sam asked, bewildered!

"It'll go so far up your ass it comes out your mouth!" Lucifer said. Sam and Dean gave each other a look, since they had been shooting cum rockets out of their mouths. And out of Castiel's mouth. And out of Castiel's ass.

"I volunteer. In God's name. Lucifer, shove your dick up my ass!" Castiel yelled. Dean and Sam looked like WHOA because Castiel's orgasm had just killed 2 people and injured 35, so what would happen if Lucifer could A) fit his monster phallis up Castiel's tender virgin butt and B) actually orgasm?

"Dean..." Sam murmured boldly and dramatesticularly. "We must stop Lucifer from cumming in Castiel!"

"I am on it." Dean said, as he LEAPED on Lucifer's giant dick!

"Dean, just because Lucifer can't cum in Castiel doesn't mean he can cum in YOU!"

Sam jumped on Lucifer's monster phallis, and all of them began riding the one-eyed bull. Lucifer just flopped his totally flaccid love muscle around to try and shake Dean and Sam off, because with the combined power of Lucifer's orgasm and Castiel's asshole, he could destroy the world!

Dean being such a wimp fell right off Lucifer's penis and got pummeled by his weiner, leaving with with 8 broken bones, but it's okay because he's so horny he can't even feel it. Sam was so hardcore though, he managed to stay on Luci's giant phallus as it became a giant boner of Hellish proportions. Castiel also stayed on the weiner because fuck you he's Castiel.

Lucifer managed to throw Sam off of his boner. "ALRIGHT CASTIEL, PREPARE THE LOVE TUNNEL, LUCIFER'S COMING IN!" but before he could shove his world-ending sonic rainboom up Castiel's pony parlor, Sam shoved Castiel out of the way and took it up his own ass, which was still full of Castiel's trenchcoat.

"Fuck! Fuck you, Winchester!" But Lucifer's dick was burrowing deeper and deeper into the trenchcoat, for you see Castiel's trenchcoat is like the Doctor's TARDIS; it's bigger on the inside!

"You're already fucking me!" Sam hollered! He continued taking it up his ass like a champion, as the trenchcoat kept absorbing the massive member into it's magic angel holiness.

Somewhere in Heaven, God cried.

Somehow through some magic of God, Lucifer managed to get his ten foot long dick completely up Sam's butt! Dean and Castiel, who were biting each other's mythical berries, looked amazed at this accomplishment!

The earth started to rumble because Lucifer was totally about to orgasm! Dean gave Sam a horrified look.

"Sam! You gotta pull his dick out or his stallion custard will tear you apart!"

Sam just shed a tear. "I know Dean, but I never told you, I always wanted to die full of Lucifer's manmeat."

DEAN STARTED CRYING CAUSE HIS BROTHER IS FUCKED, BOTH LITERALLY AND METAPHORICALLY.

Lucifer suddenly orgasmed, and the ground cracked open and all the little demons started crawling out and running around. What is Castiel doing during this? Jacking off a wing boner. Lucifer's meat volcano spewed LAVA CUM all inside Sam's ass, but Castiel's trenchcoat managed to catch all of it! That wasn't stopping all the demons coming and gobbling up people, though.

Also, tons of buildings started falling down, bridges collapsed, Kaiju rose up from the sea, tsunamis occured, hurricanes, tornadoes, dogs and cats living together! Lucifer's orgasm was tearing the world apart!

Dean quickly reached up his anus and searched for his gun, as he always keeps a gun up his anus when danger arises and Castiel quite frankly was useless right now because he kept cuming all over himself and orgasming and making this worse.

He yanked a shotgun and some ammo out of his ass, loaded up, and shot Lucifer's face. The ammo was actually small cum bullets and went down his throat, and possibly made Lucifer pregnant with ass children. Dean Winchester; so badass he impregnates Lucifer with his ass children.

Well one of the cum bullets hit Lucifer in the eye! And Lucifer couldn't see! So Lucifer fell! His giant dick was still stuck in Sam though, and Sam looked kinda on the dead side. Dean ran to his side, his bouncing, restless manmeat flopping around. Yes Dean is rock hard from seeing Lucifer's world ending orgasm, and so was Castiel, and so was Sam.

Lucifer had accomplished his goal, making them all rock hard.

"Wake up, Sam!" Dean said, rattling Sam around like a maraca.

Sam opened his eyes. "Oh my God. Lucifer just came inside me. HE CUMS LAVA."

"SAM!" Dean cried gay baby tears and hugged his brother which was probably super awkward because Sam has a 10 foot sausage crammed up his ass.

And then Sam leaned in closely to Dean and said... "Let's all launch a cum rocket off the Empire State Building."

And so Castiel flew them to NYC, they all masturbated off the empire state building, and all of them launched cum rockets like the stuff that comes out of the bottle you pop open and prolly rained cum on the tourits below.

The end.


End file.
